Who Needs Authentic?
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Ochako grew tired of telling her persistent friends she didn't need a boyfriend. When Mina presses the issue of meeting her guy friend at Momo's upcoming wedding to Todoroki, Ochako blurts out that Bakugou is her date. Once he discovered her half-cocked plan, he agrees under an unknown condition. As they take measures to make their dating believable, she finds herself wanting more.


**This is for Kacchako Week on Tumblr! The prompt was "Fake Dating". This just made me excited to write my first smut for them and start a chapter story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**This is for Kacchako Week on Tumblr! The prompt was "Fake Dating". This just made me excited to write my first smut for them and start a chapter story. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Are you dating anyone?"

"You're still single?!"

"I have a nice guy friend I'd like to introduce you to. He's totally hot and…"

Uraraka closed her eyes, letting her friend's words fade into background noise. Her head pounded with exasperation. This conversation grew so tiring. How many times did she have to explain to her girlfriends she didn't want a relationship? Building her career proved way more important than men right now. The young hero didn't want to rush into anything or search for a boyfriend. Love didn't work that way.

"Guys please!" Ochako whined while leaning back into the extravagant leather lazy boy she rested in. She covered her eyes with her hands. "Stop looking for guys to date me!"

"We just want you to be happy," Mina responded as she sipped her wine with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, plus who _do_ you plan to bring to my wedding?" Momo asked while flipping dark locks over her shoulder.

"I…"

Momo and Todoroki planned to tie the knot in a month. After dating for three years, Todoroki asked her to be his wife. He wasn't one for grand romantic gestures. He opened the ring box, told her he loved her and asked her to stay with him forever. Just thinking about it made Ochako's heart swoon. As for her, Ochako could admit to herself that she'd grown a little lonely when she'd see her friends with their significant others. Their relationships always made her happy too, but the gravitational user could admit she wouldn't mind if her "Mr. Right" showed up soon. Since no Mr. Right existed who could she take with her to Momo's wedding? Ochako didn't understand why she had to bring a date. Why couldn't she solo it? She voiced this concern and Mina stood to refill her glass with red wine.

"Why don't you just meet my friend?" Mina spoke as she walked behind the marbled counter next to Momo. "It won't hurt you to make small talk with him. Plus, he's so hot!"

Ochako sighed at how relentless her friends were. She perked up when a light bulb clicked. "I have someone I could bring!"

"Oh?" Momo pressed. "Who?"

"Bakugou!"

Mina spit out her drink. "Hothead Galore?! Why would you want that guy as your date?!"

"He's not bad once you get to know him," Ochako argued. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "He's just a little… tempered."

"_A little_?!"

True, everyone knew their former classmate for his raging temper, but Ochako got to know him better once they earned their heroes license. In fact, they worked together with the same hero franchise and often did missions together. His teamwork ability skyrocketed from the 14-year-old cocky brat most knew him as. He'd learned to use his teammate's abilities to their advantage and turned into an amazing strategist that rivaled Deku's abilities. Her mind wandered to the familiar blonde spikes billowing in the wind, a crazed and confident smile crossing his face. Ochako loved that smile. She loved it because now it held sustenance. Bakugou surpassed most his peers in strength, but now that he'd learned a well-rounded hero included comradery, his confidence stemmed from true heroism, not just trying to outpace everyone… even if that still boosted his pride. His temper still proved incorrigible with some people, but not as often toward her. She'd learned even when he teased her, it sounded mean to those who didn't understand his personality.

"Yes, Bakugou," Ochako reiterated with conviction. "I'll take him with me to your wedding."

Momo and Mina grinned at each other. Their shared smile made dread settle in Ochako's stomach. "What?"

"Does Bakugou know he's your date?" Mina prodded.

Ochako swallowed. "I mean, I'm going to ask him!"

The pink alien burst into a fit of laughter. "I can't wait to see this!"

Ochako drove home after spending the evening with her friends. Mina said her and Bakugou might be the most awkward couple at the wedding. Ochako's determination not to let that happen overrode rational thought. She just wanted her friends off her back about relationships. Just then, her phone rang through the Bluetooth in her car.

_Bakugou!_

"Hello?"

"Get your ass downtown to the strip! Got some assholes to round up!"

Ochako frowned. "I'm off tonight, Bakugou!"

_"Get down here, Cheeks!"_

She rolled her eyes and turned her car toward the highway leading downtown.

"Fine, but you owe me ice cream afterward, jerk."

"I'll think about it but you're kidding yourself."

"I know," she sighed.

She and Bakugou kicked the villain's ass. He called himself Bulletproof, and with good reason. No explosions or head-on attacks worked against his fortified skin. They had to use weapons like knives and shuriken from a local store to defeat him. Ochako hoped the city would compensate the store owner for his losses. They stood together after finishing up their statements with local police feeling sweaty and exhausted.

Ochako placed her hands on her hips. "You owe me for calling me out to work on my day off."

Bakugou placed a hand on her head, forcing it down to her annoyance and scoffed, "I don't owe you shit."

"Yes, you do!" she sputtered when pushing him away and fixing her frazzled hair. "Come on, be nice for once!"

Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest. "If you want ice cream that damn bad, I'll take you to get ice cream so you'll stop whining."

Ochako bit her lip. She'd better disclose her crazy plan she roped him into. He might blow up once he learned the news. If he accepted, Ochako didn't think she'd mind a scathing tongue lashing about what a stupid idea this was because she didn't think it through.

"Talk Cheeks."

The young woman exhaled and locked eyes with his fierce crimson ones. She studied his features for half a second, admiring how his outfit color scheme complimented him. Olive green, black, white, and dark orange. Each color holding a different meaning in her eyes but all meshing together to define him. They also complimented his tanned, flawless skin, piercing gaze, and golden tresses. Ochako couldn't lie to herself: her classmate had grown into a handsome man. Ochako deccided to spit it out. Bakugou didn't like senseless chatter.

"I want you to pretend to date me, so I have a date for Momo and Todoroki's wedding!"

Ochako braced herself as Bakugou's eyebrows shot up.

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"I told Momo and Mina that you were my date, so they'd stop trying to set me up with their friends," Ochako explained. She pushed her two pointer fingers together at the tips, hoping the darkness helped hide her blush.

"That was stupid!" Bakugou snapped. "Why didn't you just tell 'em you were going by yourself and you don't want a date?! Have some fucking balls!"

"But I'm a lady," she whimpered.

"That's not what I meant dammit!" Bakugou groaned.

"I just thought of you first, that's all," Ochako mumbled. She couldn't meet his gaze. "You don't have to."

Silence electrified the air.

"I didn't say I won't do it."

Ochako brightened and lifted her help up with a huge smile. She bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement. "So, you'll do it?!"

"What's in it for me?" Bakugou gave her a sly grin.

Ochako switched her weight to her left hip. "Well, what do you want?"

"You're my personal plaything for one week after this dumb wedding."

Ochako blanched. Plaything could mean so many things. Did he plan to call her in the middle of the night and demand she bring him pizza? Or would he play pranks? What if he meant sexual? He couldn't mean it that way… did he? She'd never been with anyone before, but Ochako understood how sex worked. Was Bakugou hinting?! Her cheeks brightened when her mind didn't reject the idea.

Bakugou thumped her on her forehead. "Quit spacing out! I'm not gonna make you take off your clothes or some weird perv shit."

The brunette bit her lip. "What will you make me do then?"

That sinister grin of his appeared and filled Ochako with dread. "You'll fucking find out, won't you?"

* * *

That following weekend, Ochako planned to have Bakugou at her place to discuss how they'd make this fake dating seem authentic. Bakugou pointed out that if she just took him to the wedding, her girlfriends will hound her again later about finding a boyfriend. They needed to go beyond a simple wedding date to make this work. Bakugou's investment in the lie surprised Ochako. The blonde admitted his friends hounded him too for being single. Their comrades meant well, but they had annoying persistence.

"I've told them to fuck off so many times and they just keep irritating me," he complained.

Ochako understood first hand. That night, she planned to have him over for dinner. She ordered pizza, and it arrived ten minutes before he did. When Ochako heard him banging on her apartment door, she opened it and he brushed past her without waiting for an invitation. The blonde kicked his shoes off at the door, noticed the box of pizza on the counter, stole a slice, and sat on her couch. He acted like this wasn't the first time he'd been to her place and seemed rather cozy. He'd even propped his foot on her coffee table which made her bristle. Ochako stormed over to him and pushed it down.

"No feet on the table!" she scolded.

The Explosionist gave her a lazy look and grabbed the remote instead of fighting her about it. "You're not see-through. Move it."

"You're so annoying!"

"I'm not the one roping people into wedding dates!" he argued.

Ochako placed her hands on her hips. "You could have said no!"

"Nah, I've got a plan for you, Cheeks."

Ochako blushed and cleared her throat. She whirled on her heels to get herself a slice of pizza and plates for both of them. She bet he'd gotten grease on his clothes by now.

"What do you want to drink?" she called from her small kitchen, cabinet door clicking shut once she got plates.

"Beer."

Ochako knew her partner too well. Although she didn't drink beer, the brunette bought some for him earlier that day. She pulled a bottle from the fridge, got her slice of pizza, and with pristine balance, maneuvered over to the couch next to him.

"What's your plan to make this fake dating more believable?"

"Three things: social media, pictures, and public outings where our asshole friends see us together."

Ochako crossed a leg underneath her. His simplistic plan just might work. Couples posted bunches of pictures together and social media was the fastest way to reach more friends. Time played a factor and with only a month left, they had to start pronto. She pulled her cell from her jean pocket and turned her back to her company. She held it up with one hand and the pizza.

"Get in Bakugou," she called with a grin.

"This is so annoying," he muttered while scooting closer.

Ochako opened her camera just as Bakugou appeared over her shoulder. Her adrenaline spiked when his warm hand brushed across her shoulder to hook his arm across her upper chest. His muscular chest pressed against her back, making her brain cease all function. Although they trained together, these intimate positions always rose her blood pressure. Being compressed to his defined muscles, his light cologne tickling her nostrils, made her heart thunder in her chest.

"You're nervous, Cheeks," he murmured into her neck. "You're gonna have to get over that shit."

Her brain knew that but her body just wouldn't cooperate. Over time, she'd relax around him in these situations. Her eyes shifted to him. She'd never tire of losing herself in the intense hue of his eyes.

"Take that picture."

Ochako glanced at her phone and went to press the button, but Bakugou turned her to face him again with a gentle finger controlling her chin. "Look at me, not the camera."

"Okay," she breathed unable to stop the smile crossing her face.

Her phone clicked. They crowded around the phone and Ochako noticed Bakugou didn't release his hold on her. She beamed at the picture. The adoration she bore for him seemed almost palpable in the glance she gave him, pizza forgotten. Bakugou grinned too, confident and just… sexy. Ochako gulped. She avoided speaking that word about him even in her mind. This was just for the wedding. They weren't dating for real so she couldn't get attached. It would complicate their friendship and she didn't want to risk losing it. Her friend released her and leaned back into the couch.

"Post it on Instagram and tag me in it," he instructed.

"It's such a cute picture!" Ochako gushed as she started uploading it to her Instagram. "We look like a real couple!"

She posted it with the caption, "Taking a break from saving the city". She put a few hearts and the kiss emoji after it for emphasis. Lots of tags including cutesy phrases as icing on the cake would get their friends' attention. Bakugou stayed over longer and they talked about going to Kirishima's birthday bash together. He planned to throw a pool party at his place. He'd cook, blast music, drink and have a great time. Kirishima's popularity ensured at least thirty or more people would go including their friends. Ochako planned to mention it to Momo, Mina, Tsu, and Jiro. The brunette bet the wild card Mina already knew about it. This would be one of their public outings. Just then, both their phones started beeping. Ochako opened hers to see numerous comments on their photo.

ExhaustLeader: Since when did you two start dating?

PinkDreams: OMG you weren't kidding! You guys are so cute! 3 3

RedRockyRoad: duuuuuudddddeee what?! Why the hell am I finding this out on Instagram?!

Not only had Iida, Momo, and Kirishima commented, but many other civilians and former classmates commented, shared, and liked it. Bakugou's phone rang, and he frowned. He answered it.

"What do you want, Mom?!"

Ochako giggled to herself as she listened to his mom yell at him about why she's finding out online he's dating someone. She burst into a fit of laughter when his mom asked, "Why the hell would adorable Uravity put up with such a sourpuss like you?!" Bakugou glared at her, holding the phone away from his ear as his mom shouted. It didn't affect her mood; she stuck her tongue out at him and left to grab another slice of pizza. This might be fun.

* * *

Ochako met up with Bakugou more often for walks around the lake, ice cream, or movie dates. Their faux relationship garnered attention from local reporters who followed them around snapping pictures, irritating Bakugou. Once, he destroyed a photographer's camera. They were sitting on the steps enjoying slushies when he got too close to take his pictures. He didn't say a word, just snapped photo after photo while circling them like a vulture. Bakugou warned him to get away, and he didn't heed his warning, a bold and stupid move. Bakugou blowing up his camera got caught by another photographer, garnering support from the public about boundaries.

Two weeks passed since Bakugou agreed to her scheme. They'd inched into holding hands and him placing an arm around her when they were off duty in public or around friends. His warm hand encasing her smaller one seemed so… normal. Him staying at her apartment, even though he slept on her pull out couch seemed normal. Ochako waking up to him cooking breakfast on Saturday mornings had also grown habitual, to her enjoyment. Bakugou was an excellent chef.

Kirishima's birthday party was today and excitement fluttered in Ochako's belly about their friends seeing them in person. The "couple" walked into his backyard, the sound of music blaring and laughter filling the air. The sun dipped behind the trees for the evening. A soft breeze helped take the edge off summer's thick heat. Ochako hummed to herself with cupcakes in hand. Bakugou trudged next to her carrying a six-pack of beer. The back gate swayed on its hinges allowing those entering a glimpse of the good time inside. Ochako walked near the pool, excited to put down her desserts and hop right in. Bakugou picked out her bikini: a cute royal blue halter top with matching blue and white frilly skirt style bottoms hid underneath her jean shorts. Bashfulness flushed her skin when she remembered their trip to the mall to buy it. After she tried it on in the dressing room, she opened the door to let Bakugou see. His intense gaze traveled down her body in such a heated fashion that it made goosebumps rise on her skin.

He coughed, realizing how hard he stared and slouched in his chair. "Get it."

She did and loved it.

"Well, look who's here?!" Kirishima exclaimed from his place near a large food table. He jogged over to them and wrapped an arm around Bakugou's shoulders. "What's up my man and lady?!"

"Get off now or you die!"

Kirishima released him and grinned. "I missed you too, buddy!" He eyed the container Ochako held. "What didja bring me, Ochako?"

"Birthday cupcakes!" she answered returning his infectious smile. "Would you like one?"

"Hell yeah!"

He pulled the container off and reached for one. Ochako knew the truth about Bakugo's feelings toward Kirishima. He may act like he was an annoyance but the effort he put into the cupcakes showed Kirishima was important to him. He piped and frosted the cupcakes with red frosting and added a piece of matching rock candy on top. The cupcakes were strawberry flavored too, Kirishima's favorite.

"These look amazing!" Kirishima exclaimed while taking his first bite. "Holy shit, they're delicious! Sato come try these!"

The large male pulled himself from the pool and jogged over. He took one and bit into it, eyes widened in disbelief. If the treats impressed Sato, a known dessert baker because of his Quirk, they had to be amazing.

"There is no red dye aftertaste at all," he commented, "and they're so moist!"

"Of course, there's no aftertaste!" Bakugou barked. "Any idiot knows to use coloring gel instead of red food dye."

"Did you make those, Bakugou?" Tsu asked from her floaties in the pool.

"So, what if I did?!"

"You do love me!" Kirishima teased after crunching on his rock candy. He took the container from Ochako. "No one else gets any of these bad boys since my Bakubro made them special!"

"Keep talking like that and I'll blow you up, loser!" Bakugou bellowed.

Ochako placed a hand on his chest, and his tense position relaxed. She met his gaze and smiled. "I think it's amazing that you can make cupcakes. You're very thoughtful Bakugou."

"Tch, whatever," he mumbled while reaching in the container. He snatched a cupcake for her then grabbed Ochako's hand to drag her away.

She waved at their friends and trailed behind him. Kirishima and Sato exchanged glances.

"I never thought he'd grow the balls to tell her he liked her," the red-head mused.

Sato stroked his chin. "I don't know. This all seems kind of sudden."

Kirishima nodded in agreement then shrugged. "As long as she can get that bug halfway out of his ass, I'm down with it!"

He turned and cannonballed into the pool, splashing everyone close by, including Jiro, who didn't plan on getting wet. The Sound Amplifier didn't bother with a bathing suit. Instead, she opted for jean capris and a flannel shirt. Her face soured when Kirishima burst through the water's surface.

"Cut it out, you jerk!"

Kirishima backstroked away. "My bad!"

The evening continued with fun and fellowship. Ochako removed her shorts, ready to get in the pool after chatting with her girlfriends and Deku. She padded to the pool's steps and placed her toes in the deep in. The water had a slight chill, but once she submerged, she wouldn't notice.

"Get in."

She turned to see a shirtless Bakugou behind her. Ochako wished her mouth would stop drying every time she witnessed his sculpted figure, but she couldn't help it. He had his arms crossed over his chest, making his biceps more pronounced and his eight-pack glistened with droplet from his earlier jump into the pool. Blonde locks darkened with water made his spikes drop. Her eyes moved further down, and she gulped when she noticed his swim trunks gave a little boost to the imagination.

"You're staring again, Cheeks."

She jumped and laughed, nervousness taking it up an octave higher. "I just like your swim trunks!"

"Oh, yeah?" He walked up behind her and hooked an arm around her waist. His lips ghosted along the shell of her ear. "Because it looked like you'd prefer them off."

"Stop it!" she chided while smacking his arm.

He grinned without saying a word. Ochako noticed he hadn't released her and when she tried to escape his grasp, he held firm. He forced her closer to the edge of the pool. Her eyes widened in realization.

"No, Bakugou!" she squealed.

It was too late; he hauled her up and catapulted her into the water. She came up coughing and glared at him. Ochako opened her mouth to scold him just as he jumped in and drenched her again. She flinched when his large hands roamed up the backs of her thighs to her waist as he resurfaced. His hands would give her a heart attack.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"My fucking job," he scolded. "Everyone thinks we're a couple. Act like it."

He was right. Still, she didn't take Bakugou for a public display of affection type of man. When she paused, Ochako realized that made perfect sense. He'd want people to see his girlfriend being affectionate with him while he glared daggers at any guy watching. It was a territorial thing. As they floated together Ochako wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against him. Blood rushed to her ears as their foreheads touched. Despite her best efforts, she'd developed a crush on this man. It wasn't new, but this was the first time she'd ever admitted it to herself. Her heart ached to know that after this wedding, they'd "break up". Ochako didn't want to end it, she wanted to make their fake relationship real.

* * *

Momo and Todoroki's wedding day arrived. Ochako studied herself in the mirror, loving how the lavender bridesmaid dress conformed to her figure. A white lily garnished the regal bun her the beautician designed, and she admired the intricate French braid leading into it. Her make-up, although light, highlighted her cheekbones and made her appear older than seventeen. Her girlish features always suggested she was underage and most guessed the wrong age for her. She felt beautiful and her curiosity peaked wondering what Bakugou would think. He looked so handsome in his suit. Black fit him and the crimson silk dress shirt he wore underneath complemented his eyes. He couldn't be more irresistible.

The ceremony started inside the extravagant barnyard style facility. Because Momo came from a rich family, it surprised people that she had a love for farm life. She loved farm animals and country homes with acres of land surrounding it. Family and friends lined the venue; many eyes teared as the bride make her debut down the aisle. When she entered, Todoroki's jaw dropped. Mina stood on the bride's side wiping tears from her cheeks. Momo's ivory lace dress hugged every curve, thick straps sloping off her shoulders. Intricate flowery designs embellished it at the same sloping angle until it met the flowing ripples leading to her ankles. She glowed, beaming with love at Todoroki. Ochako tried her hardest not to cry as she glided down the aisle, but tears slipped down her cheeks, regardless.

She wiped them while stifling a happy sob just as Momo reached Todoroki's side. The love saturating the ceremony touched all who attended. After beautiful vows and "you may now kiss the bride", caterers began handing out plates for the patrons as music filtered around them. Momo and Todoroki had their first dance, followed by the bride dancing with her father. Pictures galore captured the beautiful moments. Ochako hoped to find happiness just like theirs one day. Her eyes flitted to Bakugou who sat next to her bickering with Deku.

"Get out of here!" Bakugou ordered. "Go get us drinks or something!"

Deku chuckled and held up his hands. "Geez Kacchan, are you ever going to be nice to me?"

"Not as long as you keep irritating me!"

Deku frowned. "But I haven't done anything yet!"

Ochako giggled. Listening to them argue brought back memories of their childhood. Their competition with each other always remained constant, reminding her that everything was okay. Midoriya gave a defeated sigh and left to the bartender. Ochako and Bakugou held hands while they sat, a feat that didn't feel fake anymore. She studied his profile as he glared at Deku and slouched back into his chair.

"What are you staring at?" His eyes shifted to her.

She'd grown less embarrassed about staring at him. Her crush on him grew so powerful after their month of fake dating that she couldn't stop herself any longer.

"You."

"Why?"

"I…" Ochako paused. She wanted to stay his girlfriend, and she needed to get it off her chest. "I don't want this to end."

Bakugou sat up and turned to her. "Don't want what to end, Cheeks?"

"Us," she murmured. "I… I like you so much Bakugou and I loved pretending to be your girlfriend, but I want this for real."

He said nothing at first, but then he burst into a fit of laughter, making her heart sink. She lowered her head wishing she had bangs to hide her face. Bakugou didn't allow it; he raised her head by grasping her chin roughly and forced her to focus on him.

"You're an idiot."

She blinked. "What?"

"I said you're an idiot," he reiterated without changing his tone. "You're already sulking before I give you my answer."

"What is your answer?"

Bakugou pulled her into a searing kiss. The world melted away as his soft lips pressed against hers. He yanked her chair closer, strong arm wrapping around her waist as her hands cupped his face. The world melted away, her body heated, and the soft groan that escaped his lips just before their tongues met lit her on fire. They pulled away after several minutes of intense kissing. Ochako's cheeks flushed with desire, her eyes half-lidded as she gave him a sultry grin.

"Don't be so stupid next time," he chided, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "You're too smart for that kind of shit."

"Okay."

She couldn't believe it. Bakugou was her authentic boyfriend. No more holding back to keep appearances. Ochako leaned her head against his shoulder. "So, how do I pay you back for being my date?"

"I wanted to make you my girl, but you jumped the fucking gun," he laughed. "Now I have to think of something else." He leaned to her ear, kissing her neck. The deep purr emitting from him made her core throb.

"Let's ditch this place. I told ya you'd be my personal plaything and I'm gonna make good on that promise." His fingers brushed over her shoulder. "We'll see if you manage to keep your clothes on though."


End file.
